iztncfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak
Tak is a former janitorial drone and would-be Invader who has never been even a little bit chill, ever, not even once in her life. Tragic backstory/Biography Since her initial tragic backstory established in-show--wherein Zim unknowingly prevented her from becoming an Invader--Tak experienced yet another ''tragic backstory after failing to conquer Earth. She wound up stranded on, according to her, "some nowhere planet" where she waited approximately 4-5 years before eventually getting a ride from Skoodge. At some point during that time, the wireless transmitter in her PAK broke, leaving her unable to contact the Control Brains (and therefore also unable to receive the PAK2 update). During Under My Skin, after tricking Skoodge into giving her a ride back to Earth by convincing him she was Zim's friend, Tak was devastated to discover that she's marked by the Control Brains as "unassigned". After the Brains' attempt to forcibly update her to PAK2, and after seeing the Massive on Earth, Tak drew the conclusion that someone (probably Zim) must have compromised the Control Brains, and that she alone could solve this problem and restore the Empire to its rightful state. She manipulated Pookie into becoming her ally, and the two of them investigated together for some time. However, a second attempt by the Brains to forcibly update Tak's PAK succeeded, and she became obsessed with trying to remove the update. This led to an eventual confrontation wherein the Brains attempted to run their "chill pill" protocol on Tak to get her to calm down and see things rationally. Tak panicked and tried to operate on her own PAK to remove herself from the Brains' influence; unfortunately, this corrupted her PAK and resulted in her death. Post-death After her death, Tak met Tallest Miyuki in Chucky Cheese and was recruited to her cause in exchange for a new Noying body. Then some more shit happened i guess Personality and Traits Tak is calculating, driven, and intense. She prefers to act strategically and logically, but often ends up acting on her emotions instead, especially her anger, which can be extreme. It would be an understatement to say she's often reckless--she has even gone so far as to disconnect herself from her PAK in order to escape an undesirable situation. Tak has a neural inhibition tube; it's unknown when she had it installed. At some point she was able to overcome its influence, and modified it for her own use instead. After dying and being brought back to life as a Noying, Tak apparently found it so unpleasant to ''not have the tube in her head that she stole it back from her own corpse and reinstalled it in her new body. Relationships and Enemies Zim Tak considers Zim to be the person who ruined her life and therefore her most hated enemy. Her bitterness towards him has only grown during her absence from Earth. Skoodge She does not really care one way or the other about him any more actually Pookie GIRL FRIEND Trivia *Irkens don't have genders, but Tak is a lesbian nonetheless. Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Irkens